Regaining
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: I was bored and Decided to do this. I don't feel like telling you what it's about, but you can see when you look.
1. The Sleeping Memory

A/N:_I l ost my memory somehow when I was running away from someone. And it's up to Carley and the others to help me regain it._

_Enjoy!_

I was sitting upside down watching T.V. with a person named Carley. She knew that I can't remember anyone or anything. All I can remember is getting whacked in the head by some intense pressure. But, for some reason, she could since that I'm trying to remember her. But she didn't know what to do as she asked Shrek what to do.

"I don't know. It says that people have to regain her memory on their own," Shrek said.

"I know, but I still wanna help Leah. She's my only friend and I don't want to lose her," Carley said as Shrek placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll regain it. Besides, if she doesn't remember you, then why does she keep following and talking to you about what happened to her past?"

Carley didn't notice, but Shrek was right. 

Ever since I would sometimes follow Carley because I don't want to alone in a room with no one to talk to. I don't know why, but I just have a feeling that I was alone for years with no one to understand my pain of loneliness until I met Carley. But I can't remember what it was, or anything.

But sense she's a nice person as I was yawned tiredly. I was tired from chasing the triplets all day.

"You're right, Shrek. But still. I want to help Leah out," Carley said, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay. I'm going to lead Leah to one of the spare rooms," Shrek said.

"Okay. Goodnight, Shrek."

"Goodnight, Carley."

Later that night, I was lying in bed, trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't. It feels like I'm missing something as I got out of bed and walked into the hallway until I walked into Carley's room.

When I walked into her room, I saw her sleeping peacefully, wearing an Asian style kimono with her Mp3 player still on. I didn't why, but I had a weird feeling to just jump in her bed and sleep with her. But I wasn't sure if I should or not because I think she might be mad at me for doing so.

But I didn't want to feel alone as I quietly crawled in Carley's bed and fell asleep instantly. 

It was funny, really.

I hardly know this girl Carley, and yet, it feels like I do. I wanted to try and remember but my head began to pound whenever I tried to remember my past. I really want to know who she is. She knows a lot about me for some reason, so why can't I?

……..I feel tired.

…….My head hurts.


	2. The Finders

The next morning, Carley felt something cold and wet run down her chest that made her wake up.

'Did I sweat in my sleep again?' She thought opening her eyes and sees me laying on top of her with my arms wrapped around her waist and head resting on her chest. Drool was running down the right side of my mouth, 'Did she sleep with me through the whole night?'

I opened my eyes and see Carley looking at me with a surprised look on her face. "Good Morning, Carley." 

"Uh, Good Morning, Leah. Did you sleep with me though the entire night?" Carley wondered as I sat up.

"Yeah. I thought it was the right thing to do. Was that a bad thing for me to do?" I asked.

"No, no. Not at all. I was just…….a little surprised to see you sleeping with me like that." I got out of bed as I stretched out and yawned tiredly. "Hey, Leah."

"Yeah."

"…..Can you remember anything about me, or does your head still hurt?" Carley wondered as I placed a head on my head. And at that moment, I felt a sudden force of pressure that hit my head as I held the right side of my head in pain. It began to throb when I was trying to think of my past that made me fall on my knees, and Carley to walk up to where I was for aid, "Are you okay?"

"…..Yeah. I just….I don't know what happened. When I tried to think of my past, my head begins to pound as if someone's hitting me in the head with something," I said standing up feeling that the headache was gone, "But I think I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Carley wondered.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I have a pretty tough skull when you think about it," I smiled and went to get something to eat.

Somewhere from afar, someone was watching me as I ate breakfast with Shrek and the others were eating breakfast. One is a man and the other is a woman who covered themselves in a black clothe so no one could see them.

"Is that the one, Boss Lady?" The man wondered pointing at me where I was sitting next to Carley.

"Yes. She's the one," The woman told him as she pulled out a radar that showed three red dots while the one on the far right was dark blue beeping rapidly, "I don't get it. She doesn't look like she can hurt a bug. I mean, how are we gonna get her without angering her?"

"Uh, I might know how, Boss Lady!" The man said.

"Does it involve fighting the French Army?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm listening."

49800840958203840582948350982309485902834908509293840598234985982384098528394-85029348590283095489028093845-8248395802384985902389048593284059309850938948

After eating breakfast, I was outside training against Carley and so far, she was winning. 

I was breathing heavily when she was about to cut me with her symbol cane that has a hidden katana sword in it as I ran towards her about to attack her with my battle cry and black Katana until she heard me and kicked me in the face, sending me flying in a tree.

I was okay. Just badly wounded and tired from trying to win the fight.

"Man! You're tough! I can't even strike you without you hitting me like that!" I breathed as Carley smiled and helped me up by taking my hand.

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is stop with the battle cries," She said.

"I can't help it. They seem so cool when I almost have you and attack." Sweat was running down my face along with a few cuts from when Carley almost sliced my limbs off with her sword.

"Normally, you're the one who's kicking my butt because you don't show any mercy towards me unless I wasn't feeling well and wanted to train for just thirty minutes."

"Me?" I blinked.

"Yeah."

"But you just hit me against a tree. How can I be beating you on the regular day bases like you said?"

"I don't know. I guess it's in your blood," Carley said as we sat under the same tree she kicked me under.

"My blood?"

"Yeah. You'll fight for anyone who's in danger in a hearbeat."

I was surprised to hear that since I don't remember any of this. "I would fight for someone like that?"

"Yeah. There was this one time, at school, I was being picked on my these posing gangster idiots who were picking on me, and you came and fought them off when they mocked what would happen if they didn't go."

"Wow. (And in real life, that's what I'd do if someone was picking on my friends if no one stopped. Or at least report them to the highest power.) I must've scared lots of people, huh?"

"Yeah. Your mom said that you're big for your age and people know not to mess with you unless they wanna see the ground," Carley said seeing that I was impressed at what I would do to someone as she kept explaining things about who I was before I lost my memory.

After listening, me and Carley got up from the tree and was about to walk in the swamp until we heard someone say…………

"Well, well. We finally found you."


End file.
